


Store Fight

by Windfall13



Series: The Adventures of Queer Danganronpa Characters! [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Harukawa Maki, Friendship, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Intentional Misgendering, Just don’t fuck with Maki or their friends, LGBTQ Themes, Minor Violence, Nonbinary Character, They/Them Pronouns For Harukawa Maki, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Saihara Shuichi, Transphobia, Transphobia Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: Shuichi and Maki go to the store and it ends with Maki and a daring coworker getting thrown out.Trigger Warnings: Transphobia, Slurs





	Store Fight

“I think we both needed this.” Shuichi commented, taking another shirt off of the rack. Maki didn’t seem to care really. They sat on a chair near the fitting room pouting as they complained, “This is stupid. We have enough clothes.”

“We don’t have to buy anything if you don’t want to.” Shuichi shrugged, “Just take a look, okay Maki?”

They stayed on the chair for a couple moments before they huffed, “Fine.”

Shuichi watched Maki leave with a smile on his face. Maki never really got a time to relax. They were so focused on finals, volunteering for daycares and babysitting people’s kids. Even Shuichi himself had his job as a detective and the finals. They were both stressed out, and now that finals were over, they both could finally just hang and relax.

Well, the relaxing part was interrupted by someone Shuichi knew.

“What the hell are you doing in the men’s section, tranny?”

The person was a co-worker from Shuichi’s workplace, his nickname was Kazi. He was very old fashioned, but not in a good way. He was racist, sexist, and only god knows how much he hated the lgbt community.

“I’m looking for men’s clothes?” Shuichi said like it was obvious. Kazi snorted, “For who?”

“Me? Why are you asking?”

“Shouldn’t you be in the women’s? You’re not a real man, after all.”

A lump got caught in Shuichi’s throat, “No, I am a man, therefore I‘m allowed to be shopping here.”

“Oh please, no you’re not.”

“I am. I have the male genitalia to prove it, sir.”

Kazi only more frustrated when he realized he was losing the argument, “Get the fuck out of the men’s section, tranny!”

At first, Shuichi would’ve just ignored his co-worker after that, but he wasn’t feeling too safe. He took a step back, “Hey! I’m allowed to shop here! No law is stopping me!”

“Well, if it were up to me, I would be outlawing trannies!”

“But you’re not in charge.” Shuichi was starting to get impatient. It seemed that his co-worker was testing his patience, “Just mind your own business!”

The man just scoffed, “Mind MY own business? You’re the one pretending to be a man!”

Shuichi flinched, “I’m not!”

“Listen here, dyke! You’re about to walk outta here with a bruise. I-“

Before the man continued, he was instantly on the floor, just underneath an angry Maki. Shuichi exclaimed, “Maki!”

“Get out of here.” Maki seethed, “I’ll handle this, Shuichi.”

The man spat out a tooth, “I’m surprised women can punch so hard.”

“I’m agender. Not a woman.” Maki hissed.

“Oh really? We need special labels?” The man got back up on unbalanced legs, “Well aren’t you just a goddamn snowfla-“

Another punch to this gut leaves the man coughing for air. Shuichi gasped, “Maki! You’re gonna get in trouble!”

“Shuichi, you are too if you keep staying here.” Maki repeated. The man grunted, “You stupid bitch! I’ll teach you!”

“I’d like to see you try.” Maki said cockily as they stood in a stance. But when the two were actually about to have a fair(ish) fight, security surrounded them. Shuichi was stuck behind a larger security woman. The woman complained, “Take it outside or we’ll call the cops.”

“But I-“ Shuichi heard Kazi complain. The male security guard behind Kazi repeated the security woman, “Take it outside!”

Shuichi’s coworker scoffed, “Fighting with a tranny will be easy! No need to go outsi-“

Maki landed another punch under his jaw, knocking Kazi out. The security guards were quick to grab the small person. Maki spat out as they struggled against the security guards’ grips, “Have some respect, it’ll save your god damn life!”

Shuichi could only watch as more security guards were called to contain them. It took about 8 large security people just to be able to move them. He never heard Maki yell so loud before. Powerlessly, Shuichi watched his friend get thrown out of the store. He puts the clothing article back and dropped his basket just to chase his friend outside.

“Maki!” Shuichi exclaimed. Said person dusted themself off, “That fucking prick.”

“I didn’t think you’d go that far!”

“Of course I would. Did you think I was joking?”

Shuichi just sighed, “Maybe we should just go somewhere else.”

“Maybe.” Then Maki’s look turned cold, “But if there’s another bigoted-“

“You know what? Let’s just go home. I made curry.”

“I like curry.”

“Thought so….and thank you, Maki.”

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I made this fic just to come out to you guys! I’m agender! If you guys don’t know what that means is I just don’t have a gender. Just to be clear, you guys can still use dude, bro, princess(that’s weird) or anything. I just use they/them pronouns.
> 
> Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!
> 
> Tumblr: realwindfalltreason


End file.
